exilesofedvensfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Fifth Age
The Early Fifth Age (1167-1190 P.A.) Complacent in their second golden age, the [[Elvenhan]] had largely became haughty and disdainful to their [[Vaeli (faction)|human neighbors]]. Though the Council of Avo spoke of peace, enlightenment, and vigilance, the populace disregarded their stern warnings. The use of magic had become widespread, and Elves were using it to satisfy even their most basic desires, even becoming dependant on its influence, while the [[Vaeli (faction)|Vaeliens]] were suffering from a major food shortage. The bulk of the Arylian military forces had been sent east, to investigate reports of fires and smoke rising from beyond the [[Daggerfall Mountains]], and many druids were meditating in [[Thar’dalah]]. [[Alkar’are]] was largely undefended, and the Council was protected by only a handful of Phoenix Guards. It was, sadly, a perfect storm for the [[Elvenhan]]’s downfall. 1167 - [[The Battle of the Tides]] The Elfgate south of [[Alkar’are]] was blasted open, and thousands of warriors poured through the gaping hole, as shards of crystal floated from the sky. Barbarian [[human]]s flooded the plains, and attacked nearby villages. None were spared these invaders savage wrath, and the sky grew oranges from the fires of the burning houses and forests. Men were killed, women ravaged and left to die, and crying children were enslaved or trampled. Before long, the [[Alkar'are|capital]] was overrun with bloodthirsty warriors, who destroyed everything in their path. The Council was captured, and as they desperately questioned their attackers and pleaded for the safety of their people, a figure before them laughed maliciously. [[Prince Daelin|He]] was the last descendant of Daelin, the former King of Varros, and he personally cut the throats of each immortal member of the Council of Avo. As the life drained from their bodies, he ordered his masses of tribals to invade the surrounding lands, and to take no prisoners. 1167 - Middas [[Leotheras]], sensing the death of the other immortals, ordered a contingent of [[San’lyn]] adepts to join in the defense of the Arylian homeland, despite his fears that doing so would reveal their presence in the world. A young [[Alexandros]] was among them. [[Alkar’are]], the single greatest bastion of [[Elvenhan]] power the world had ever seen, which had stood for over ten thousand years, fell that day. In the coming weeks, the human tribes would attack [[Thar'dalah]], the druid enclave, and [[Ibelis Ridge|Ibelis]], the home of a Treeal Shrine, and would destroy dozens of smaller villages. Though a force of Elven, [[Vaeli]]en, and [[San’lyn]] soliders eventually stemmed the tide at [[Bloodmoore]], prompting [[Prince Daelin]] and [[Leotheras]] to agree to an armistice, the damage had been done. Not a single living elf was left east of the Elrendar River. The [[Vaeli]]ens, deemed ineffective for their part in the defense of the Elven homeland, were abandoned by the Elves, and the alliance of millennia dissolved, while the former lands of Ulthan were occupied by the tribals under the banner of [[Strom]]. Major Results: *The [[Elvenhan]] were devastated. Without a leader, a capital, or any alliances, [[Arylia|the Kingdom]] quickly began to totally fall apart. On the brink of total destruction''', '''[[Leotheras]] ended his personal policy of seclusion, and left the [[Crimson Hall]], bringing with him [[Alexandros]] and a small retinue of Blood Knights, leaving [[Elena]] in charge. He, a descendent of [[Avo]], had fought bravely in the battle and rose to power immediately, uniting the splintering factions of Arylians and signing the peace treaty personally with [[Prince Daelin|Daelin]]. Declaring [[Eldrelas]] the capital of the Kingdom, and forcefully removing any who opposed him, Leotheras single-handedly saved [[Arylia (faction)|Arylia]] from total annihilation. *The [[Vaeli]]ens, without the mutual assistance from the Elves, were unable to protect their outlying holdings, and gradually lost influence in [[Edvensfall]]. Sensing a weakness in her people, [[Priestess Delerissa]] overthrew her father in a coup, and promised a revival in the spiritual ways. Fanatically devoted to their God, many [[Vaeli]]ens supported his “speaker”, Delerissa, and embraced her religious zeal. She enforced a practice of strict isolationism, and leads the [[Vaeli]]ens to despise the [[Elvenhan]] for abandoning them. She cuts off contact and support to [[Vaelerisan]], who allowed half-elves within the city, which quickly fell to roaming beasts, and turned [[Vaeli]] into a police state. She formed the [[Order of the White Mage]], a sect to___ The young [[Prince Daelin]], now controlling the former Elvenhan capital and the lands surrounding it, Ulthan, had it fortified and gathered his closest advisors and tribal leaders, and gave them seats of power in his new empire, [[Strom]]. Outside of the walls, the human tribes began to settle in the ruins of the towns and villages they had sacked days before. Using captured prisoners, they rebuilt as best they could, though not before realizing that the Elvenhan’s magic was the only thing keeping the land fertile and arable. Within a year, the whole area became a desert wasteland just like the east, and became known as [[The Shadowlands]]. [[Prince Daelin|Daelin]] ordered the tribes to begin raiding nearby settlements to not only to subsist, but to capture prisoners to be used as slaves. *The [[Elvenhan]] druids, in an attempt to heal the land of its devastation and maintain a hold on their lands, performed a ritual to cleanse [[Bloodmoore]], though their efforts had little success. They were only able to partially mend the area, which became a dismal swamp, still occasionally haunted by vengeful [[revenant]]s. They ultimately abandon the area after several of them are killed by malevolent shades. 1168 [[Alexandros]], renowned for his impressive performance during the war, was a hero of the [[Elvenhan]], though he was unable to ever reveal his [[San'lyn]] origins. For a year he lived in [[Eldrelas]], where he continued to win the support and hearts of many, while he struggled coping with the death of so many of his friends during the war. [[Leotheras]], seeking to expand the [[Arylia]]'s weakened power base, attempted to indoctrinate the [[Daegon'hai]] into Arylian society. After they refused, he ordered them to be executed, viewing their soverignty as dangerous. [[Alexandros]], viewing [[Leotheras]]'s actions as tyrannical, races to warn the [[Daegon'hai]], though few believe him. During the attack, many of the [[Daegon'hai]] were killed, though the [[Keepers of the Daegon'hai|Keepers]] and a young [[Vengeant]] were among the survivors. [[Leotheras]] deemed [[Alexandros]] a traitor of the [[Elvenhan]] for his part in the [[Daegon'hai]]'s defence. Now an outcast, he returned to the [[Crimson Hall]], where he received a mixed welcome from his brothers and sisters, who thought him to be changed by the outside world. Though reclusive, he attracted the affections of [[Elena]], who would later become his wife. 1169 [[Prince Daelin]] orders the construction of a massive mining camp north of [[Alkar'are]], as all of the resources east of the Elrendar River have been depleted. Slaves captured during the war are forced to mine limestone and granite for the construction of fortifications. 1172 [[Vengeant]] and the [[Daegon'hai]] survivors 1180 [[Alexandros]] helped train and educate many younger [[San'lyn]] initiates in the absence of a proper leader, and eventually leads an expedition to survey the state of [[Edvensfall]] after the war alongside [[Elena]]. Their group is ambushed by slavers while [[Alexandros]] is out scouting. After tracking them for weeks, he discovers that the slavers are members of [[Strom]]. He is forced to endured incredible hardship, ultimately mercy-killing his [[Elena|wife]], and eventually returns to find the [[Crimson Hall]] empty. He trains his mind and body for [[The Path of Vengeance|ten years]] in solitude to prepare himself to enact his vengeance. 1181 The [[Bough of Shadows]] is attacked by the [[Grey Watch]] and the [[Daegon'hai]] are completely annhiliated. [[Vengeant|Mih'ra]] is the only survivor. She adopts the name "Vengeant" in honor of her only purpose. [[The Path of Vengeance|Vengeant travels for nine years]], carrying [[Xavius the Shadowrender|Xavius]], in her search for [[Alexandros]]. 1185 [[Dai'kober]] was attacked by [[Strom]] forces, and, after several weeks, falls to their superior numbers, with high casualties. [[Melchior]] is taken as a prisoner along with his parents. His father, Casper Ash, is killed by [[Prince Daelin]], and [[Echo Lakatos|his mother]] commits suicide. Melchior is indoctrinated into one of the [[Strom]] tribes for the false promise of his parents' freedom. 1188 [[Might's Breach]]'s construction is finished, [[Strom]] now has a forward base with which to conduct raids. The Late Fifth Age - Present Day 1190 (current year)=